


005 - BROTPs and QPRs

by Aceterpretations



Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [5]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Relationship, Best Friends, Bromance, Brotp, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceterpretations/pseuds/Aceterpretations
Summary: A podcast about asexuality, fandom, and where they intersect! (Hosted by Quartic, KK, and luvtheheaven.)Episode 005: BROTPs have been a part of fandoms for years - fulfilling relationships that remain platonic. Discussed are origins+definitions of "bromance" & "queerplatonic", examples in popular media, & more! We even touch on “skin hunger”/the Wire Mother experiments.





	005 - BROTPs and QPRs

<https://anchor.fm/aceterpretations/episodes/005---BROTPs-and-QPRs-e30pq3>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcast Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

Our RSS feed is here: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/rss>

and a direct download link for this episode (#005), if you right-click and save is: 

<https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/play/2172163/https%3A%2F%2Fd3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net%2Fproduction%2F2019-0-23%2F8717371-44100-2-a73997529865a.mp3>

 

**Links We Mentioned or Links to Further Flesh Out Concepts We Discussed:**

(On Limerance) -- Is Long-Term Love Where Butterflies go to Die? -  <https://drlorischade.wordpress.com/2016/01/20/is-long-term-love-where-butterflies-go-to-die/>

Limerence and the Biochemical Roots of Love Addiction - <https://www.huffingtonpost.com/david-sack-md/limerence_b_1627089.html>

Ageism and Asexuality - <https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2012/08/30/ageism-and-asexuality/>

Friendship flirting blog post - <https://theacetheist.wordpress.com/2016/02/26/friendship-flirting/>

Bromance Definition via Wikipedia -  <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bromance>

On Being a Noromo - The Realm of Asexual Possibility -  <https://realmofasexualpossibility.wordpress.com/2018/09/03/on-being-a-noromo/>

Three Lessons from Wire Mother - <https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/power-play/201806/three-lessons-wire-mother>

Skin Hunger: Why You Need to Feed Your Hunger for Contact -  <https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/lifetime-connections/201501/skin-hunger-why-you-need-feed-your-hunger-contact>

5 Things You Should Know About Skin Hunger - <https://swissnavy.tumblr.com/post/157666020437/5-things-you-should-know-about-skin-hunger>

What's a "Squish"? - <https://www.asexuality.org/en/topic/69296-whats-a-squish/>

QPRs: Terminology Expansion and Other Assorted Tidbits - <https://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/176992186502/qprs-terminology-expansion-and-other-assorted>

Kaz's Scribblings a/romanticism - <https://kaz.dreamwidth.org/238564.html>

Asexual Fandom on dreamwidth.org -  <https://asexual-fandom.dreamwidth.org/73919.html>

 

**Official Fanwork Recommendations:**

 

luvtheheaven's:  _Cory & Shawn: you were always gold to me _(Boy Meets World) by LadyMagiccc  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYTn83Jg1tk>

Quartic's: _'Platonic' is the hardest word_ (Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe) by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel <https://archiveofourown.org/works/673806>

KK's: _Expomise_ (Yuri!!! On Ice) by thankyouforexisting <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566207/chapters/19637968>

 

**Where you can find/talk to us:**

 Our Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Aceterpretweets>

Email Us: aceterpretations@gmail.com


End file.
